Hufflepuff Life Turned Upside Down
by bucktooth22
Summary: A Ravenclaw turns a Hufflepuff's simple life upsidown. JOHNLOCK HP AU SLASH FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or harry potter

John was happy with his life. He was happy being unnoticed. No girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter, no friends at all really but John liked it better that way. He had a generic name and a generic life and he was happy with that. Average grades, beater on the Quiddich team, hufflepuff, school was generally generic. He liked being unnoticed but when two slytherins, Anderson and his sort-of-girlfriend Donovan started sniggering at him during potions he just had to do something. So yeah he ended up punching Anderson and yeah he slapped Donovan too but he really wanted to be left alone. Now he was noticed and instantly sent to Dumbledore's office. He walked up to the door, not knowing what else to do because it was his first time being sent to the headmaster's office. He stopped right outside of the door, hearing voices inside. Not knowing what to do he waited outside the door.

"So you're from Beauxbatons?" Dumbledore asked. Silence. "And what was it that caused you to leave?"

"Dull." A deep voice responded.

"Well if you'll take a seat on this stool we'll have you sorted in a moment." Dumbledore said.

"Oh it's no use. I'll be put into Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is known for bravery, something I have no use for generally. It is my philosophy, if you can't protect yourself you're not worth protecting. Hufflepuff, loyalty, something I have no use for because I have no one to be loyal to. Slytherin is for cunning wit and purebloods. I am cunning and witty but a pureblood I am not. So logically I will be put in Ravenclaw." The deep voice said.

"That may be, but it is tradition." Dumbledore responded. There was an annoyed sigh and then silence. John listened intently, not eavesdropping, just being curious.

"Ravenclaw." The hat said after a long silence. There was a haughty snort and then silence.

"Mister Watson?" Dumbledore called.

"Uh...yessir?" John asked opening the door a crack and sticking his head in.

"Please come here a moment." Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes which were locked onto John over his half moon spectacles. John stepped into the room timidly, leaving the door open in the event of needing a quick getaway. "You hit Donovan and Anderson?" He asked. John nodded. He had the bruises to prove it. He must have been a sight. He looked at the other boy curiously. Curly black hair and icy cold blue eyes. He was tall and thin and pale. John turned back to Dumbledore. "Don't tell anyone I told you this but they deserved it." Dumbledore whispered. "Although next time I think a vanishing spell on their pants would be a better choice than violence." He said smiling. "Now that that's settled would you please escort Mister Holmes to the great hall for dinner? I'm sure he can find another Ravenclaw there to show him their common rooms." Dumbledore said.

"Ah yessir. So...that's it? I'm not being...punished?" John asked timidly. Dumbledore laughed and shook his head.

"Not this time Mister Watson. Now run along you two." He said. John nodded and waited for Holmes to follow him before walking down the corridor.

"So...Ravenclaw?" John asked trying to make conversation. Silence. "You must be smart." John tried again. Silence. John turned to look at him to make sure he was still there. Cold blue eyes were watching him unnervingly so he turned back to the corridor.

"You punched someone?" Holmes asked at last.

"Yeah. Two someone's." John replied sheepishly. He pointed to his busted lip and bruised cheek grinning before wincing in pain at the smile.

"I take it Slytherin is supposed to be avoided then?" He asked. John blinked thoughtfully. No one had ever said anything about them being Slytherin.

"Yeah...but...how did you know?" John asked curiously.

"The girl slapped you and boy punched you." Holmes said, not answering John's question.

"How did you...?" John tried again.

"More of a large red mark on your cheek. She was wearing a ring I'd guess. That'd cause the broken skin. The punch, more direct, more force, more pinpoint, more anger put behind it so...boy. They ganged up on you something only slytherins would do. Something they're quite notorious for actually." Holmes said. John stopped walking, instead opting to stare at Holmes in amazement.

"That was...brilliant." John murmured. Holmes blinked in confusion.

"Did I...get it all right?" Holmes asked. John thought for a moment, looking at the wall behind Holmes' head before turning resolutely back to him.

"Donovan punched me. Anderson slapped me. He does wear a ring though and she punches with a lot of anger." John said rubbing his tender jaw. Holmes sighed.

"Backwards." He murmured bitterly.

"Still bloody brilliant." John said with a grin. Holmes turned to him with that same confused look. "What?" John asked at last. He couldn't stand that confused face a second longer.

"It's just not what people usually say." Holmes said.

"Oh? And what do they usually say?" John asked, fully prepared to say it, whatever it was.

"Piss off." Holmes responded grinning. John laughed.

"I'm John by the way." John said as they entered the great hall.

"I'm Sherlock." Holmes replied.

"Oh ah...your table...the Ravenclaw table is over there." John said pointing to a table. There were clusters of people at it. People reading or writing mostly.

"Which table're you at?" Sherlock asked. "Just in case I find a slytherin who needs to be punched." He added with another laugh.

"This one." John said nodding as he was dragged down to a seat at the hufflepuff table. He was surrounded by his team mates, all rough and rowdy. He ignored their jeers, keeping a close eye on Sherlock. He watched him go up to one of the clusters and say something. They replied something and he turned and walked off to sit alone. John sighed; he couldn't let him sit alone. It made him a perfect target for slytherins. He got up, much to his team's displeasure. Ignoring them, he went over and sat next to Sherlock.

"Shouldn't you be at your own table?" Sherlock asked bitterly.

"They were getting a bit rowdy." John replied with an easy smile.

"You'd prefer to be there with your real friends. I can tell." Sherlock bit back.

"They're not my real friends." John whispered. "They're my team mates."

"Oh? A dull headed quiddich player then? Oh I'm just dandy in my friend department." Sherlock sneered.

"Well aren't you nice?" John snapped back. "If you don't want to sit with me I'll leave. You just have to ask. You didn't have to be mean about it." There was a long silence as they began eating dinner.

"What position do you play?" Sherlock asked at last.

"Beater. Just in case you didn't think I was enough of an idiot Neanderthal already." John snapped.

"What's a beater do?" Sherlock asked. He was really interested, looking at John with curiosity, not anger or malice. He really wanted to know, to learn. John sighed, why did he want to know? What was it to him? Perhaps it was just the legendary Ravenclaw thirst for knowledge.

"Fly at break neck speeds and hit the bludgers into the hoops." John said grinning proudly.

"Which ones are the bludgers?" Sherlock asked. Damn. He really didn't know anything about quiddich.

"The ones that fly on their own. The quaffle is the biggest and it's just a normal ball. The bludgers are a bit smaller and fly on their own trying to hit players off their brooms." John explained.

"And you hit them into the hoops?" Sherlock asked, making sure he'd gotten it. John nodded grinning.

"AND try to keep them from hitting our players." John added. Sherlock nodded, processing the new information. "Our next game's on Saturday if you want to watch." John offered. Thursday was not much of a heads up for a game on Saturday. He might go home on weekends. Oh stupid! John shouldn't have even asked in the first place.

"Who're you playing against?" Sherlock asked.

"Gryffindor." John said bitterly.

"And that's bad?" Sherlock asked noting the tone of John's voice.

"Well we have no hope of winning." John replied with a sheepish smile.

"Or we could watch tomorrow's game. You can see Slytherin cream Ravenclaw." John said grinning before faltering. Sherlock was Ravenclaw...perhaps he didn't want to see his own team 'creamed' as John so carelessly put it.

"Or I could go to both." Sherlock offered. "Tomorrow with you to learn more about the game and then Saturday to support Hufflepuff." Sherlock said. John grinned and nodded.

"I guess you were put in Ravenclaw for a reason." John said laughing and clapping Sherlock on the back. They laughed until they noticed the shadow over them. Turning around they found John's best and only friend, Greg from Gryffindor.

"Hey Greg." John said patting the seat next to him. "Greg, Sherlock." John said pointing back and forth between them.

"Pleasure." Greg said not even making eye contact before sinking into the seat next to John. "So... we going to prank Donovan and Anderson?" Greg asked as he began picking through the food on his plate.

"No, I don't think so." John said smiling sheepishly. "We already had an...um...altercation today." John said pointing at the bruised parts of his face. Greg looked at it and snorted.

"All the more reason." He said pushing away his plate of food before standing. "Meet me outside the kitchens tonight after curfew." Greg said before walking off.

"Um...wanna come?" John asked looking sideways at Sherlock with a sheepish smile.

"Are they here? Who are they?" Sherlock asked turning around on the bench to look at the slytherin table.

"Um...well Anderson, he's over there with his girlfriend." John said nodding at a boy with brown parted hair and a sickly complexion. He looked annoyed as the girl next to him rambled on about something.

"And by that I take it she's not Donovan?" Sherlock asked.

"No. Donovan's that girl over there." John said nodding to a black girl with a big frizzy frock of black hair who was watching Anderson intently.

"So Anderson cheats on his long time girlfriend with Donovan?" Sherlock asked, knowing he was right.

"Ah...yeah." John said. "It's brilliant how you do that." He added. Sherlock looked at him with a frown.

"You're doing it again." He said causing John to blush and turn back to his food. He hadn't eaten anything, just pushed the food around on his plate. He mumbled and apology and Sherlock's frown deepened. "No...I...its okay. I like it." Sherlock said standing. "And I would like to join you in your prank tonight." Sherlock added. He wanted to punish the people who'd hurt John. His John. He walked off to follow one of the clusters of Ravenclaws as they got up from the table, hoping they were going to the Ravenclaw common room. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see the two slytherins John had pointed him to descend on him. Sherlock made a split second decision, find out how to get to his common room or protect his single friend. John could easily protect himself but would he? Would John hit them or cast a spell on them? Would he allow them to attack him? He would be least likely to make the first move meaning he would be injured further than he already was. Sherlock found himself in the middle of the action before he'd even become aware that he'd made up his mind. A fist found his face and one found his stomach causing him to fall backwards, and to land on John's lap. He hadn't even been aware of his feet drawing him towards his John while he was still in the decision making process. He supposed, somewhere in his subconscious, he'd made up his mind before the variables were even all presented. Like an invisible force drawing him back, drawing him closer to his John. Like magic. When had he begun thinking of John as his John? What gave him the right to be possessive over him? He was still thinking about these things as his hand nimbly found his wand, and with a flash of blue the attackers were sent flying across the room. He was unaware of the fact that he was sitting on John's lap. He was also unaware of the painful bruise forming on his ribs and face. All he felt was the static emanating from the tip of his wand. Made from the feather of a white Pegasus concealed in ebony oak, the wood felt warm and smooth under his fingers. He stood at last becoming aware of his awkward situation. Standing hurt. Wincing at the pain of standing hurt too. He put his wand back in his pocket and left the great hall. He remembered the rout they'd taken from Dumbledore's office so he began walking that way. He didn't hear John calling his name, at least that's what he told himself. He told himself that he didn't notice the change of tone in John's voice calling his name from a lighthearted bemused call to a more frantic demand. He kept walking, not stopping as he heard feet pounding after him. He felt a hand on his arm, dragging him somewhere. He felt fingers curl over his mouth as he was pushed against the wall. He felt a body press against his and as his hand instinctively reached for his wand. He was surprised to find it gone. His eyes found his assailant to find that it was John. He had Sherlock's wand in his hand, and was casting a spell. Sherlock had read about people using wands that didn't belong to them. He was surprised at the ease with which John used his wand. He wondered where John's own was but suddenly John's eyes were on his. Surprise and fear were registered in them and that's when Sherlock noticed two things. One, his hands were resting on John's hips. Two, Anderson and Donovan were running by. They kept running as if not seeing them. Was a vanishing spell the use John had required of Sherlock's wand? John's hand released Sherlock's mouth and it moved to rest on his heaving chest instead. Why was it heaving? Was he out of breath? It must have been from the adrenalin. John's hand was wet on his chest; Sherlock had licked it instinctively when it covered his mouth.

"So..." John fell silent as Anderson and Donovan went tearing back down the hall way. "Got a girlfriend?" John whispered as he watched the retreating forms of their dim pursuers. Sherlock blinked at him with a blank stare.

"Not really my area." Sherlock responded turning to look down the hall as John's eyes fell on him.

"Boyfriend then?" John pressed.

"No." Sherlock replied. He felt like his face was on fire. Was he blushing? Was this what blushing felt like? He felt his eyes go wide as John ran his thumb across his cheek gently; with such care and tenderness that Sherlock was sure he was melting into a puddle.

"Sherlock Holmes. I do believe you're blushing." John murmured.

"By this time I'm sure all the other Ravenclaws are up in their common room." Sherlock noted with a convenient topic change. He was desperately trying to think about anything other than John's body pressed against his.

"Oh...ah...um...well...we're still doing the prank." John stammered.

"Yes. It occurred to me that I didn't know where the kitchens were so..." Sherlock trailed off as John stepped back.

"Oh...ah...yeah." John said as he rubbed the back of his neck roughly. "Well...if you want...I mean you don't have to...but...well...you could come with me. To Hufflepuff common room." John offered. "I share a room with three other guys from the team but they'll probably be out with their girlfriends or something."

"Overnight?" Sherlock asked.

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to. I was going to stay up and read anyway so you can have the bed." John said.

"Lead the way. What're you reading?" Sherlock asked.

"Some stupid book on how to pick up a girl. Greg's making me read it because he thinks I'm gay. I mean really. Who cares if I am? It's no big deal." John said.

"Do you have a girl in mind?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah. One with no tits and a nice big dick." John said grinning. Sherlock looked at him in confusion and amusement.

"You're limping." Sherlock noted. He thought back to earlier that night, and found he'd been limping the whole time.

"For a genius you can be a bit slow." John quipped as he ruffled Sherlock's unruly hair.

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh come on." John said laughing. "Can't you figure it out?"

"The power of deduction is a strong thing; however, I am not omniscient. Perhaps, if I saw the injury?" Sherlock asked.

"Ah here we are." John said as they arrived at a large portrait of a badger dancing with a giraffe. It was either a small giraffe or a large badger because they looked about even in size. "Gillyweed." John said. The badger turned to them, and winked before the door swung open. "Stay close. I don't want to lose you." John whispered as they walked in. There seemed to be a war of pillows going on in the common room. John ducked and dodged as best he could but eventually took a very hard thrown pillow to his knee. Sherlock put his arm around John to help him back up. They hurried from the room, into the hall leading to the dorms. The air was thick here as a group of kids sat in the windowsill smoking. Once past them they had a clear shot to the dorms. As they entered Sherlock was struck with surprise. Everything was so neat and clean.

"Do the houselves clean here?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh...ah...yeah. I told them I'd do it but they insisted." John said with an easygoing smile. "So..." John said as he sat down on the bed Sherlock assumed was his. He began rolling up the leg of his pants. Sherlock moved closer and then decided to sit next to him. There was a big scar on his upper thigh. Sherlock gently ran his fingers over it. John pulled the robe off one of his shoulders revealing another matching scar.

"Came up in a bad neighborhood. You were left home with your sister a lot. I'm guessing a muggle gang fight broke out and you were hit by two stray bullets. Your sister didn't know what to do so she went to a neighbor's house to get them to call for help. You were taken to a muggle hospital. If it was magically healed there would be much less scarring and no further detriment." Sherlock stated.

"Brilliant." John murmured before blushing and looking away. Sherlock's hand was still on his upper thigh.

"Simple really. I could tell you came up in a bad neighborhood because you always sit facing the door and calculating exit strategies. Home alone because you don't crave attention or proximity to others. Sister because of the picture on your bed side table. These are bullet wounds so it couldn't be a wizard fight. The sister went to the nearest adult, a neighbor, for help. The muggle neighbor would call in an emergency vehicle to take you to a muggle hospital, not even knowing any better." Sherlock said. John was looking at him in awe.

"Amazing." He murmured before once again blushing and looking away.

"Hey Jo-" Mike stopped. His eyes were wide and he slowly turned and left the room. John turned to Sherlock who was watching him. They both burst into laughter. The laughter ended up with Sherlock's hand rising slowly up John's bare leg. John looked down at Sherlock's hand as their laughter died down. Sherlock blushed and pulled his hands away.

"I'd better go see what Mike wanted." John said standing and adjusting his clothes. "You can come with me if you want. Or stay here." John said looking at Sherlock.

"I'll join you." Sherlock said standing. John nodded with a smile before the two left the dorm to find Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Sherlock

A/N: SO sorry. I feel so bad for not working on this fic for such a long time. I've been trying to finish up all my fics before i start any new major fics so...one shots and just adding chapters until everything's caught up on.  
>Weallseethesamesunset: I'm not sure where this story's going so I'm curious for the rest too. Writing for you guys (and girls) is my pleasure.<br>Konnichiwa242: glad you're enjoying it. For the purposes of my story (because I'm far too lazy to change it) they do and it does.  
>9thZfighter: yay thanks. I do try to think out and plan my stories for the most part. I am really passionate about writing so reviews like yours make me really happy. So thanks.<br>Stugshipper101: it's on my list of stories to finish so I'm working on it.  
>Cowsaremyfriends49: first off, let me just say, i love your name. Secondly, thanks :-) series three...i was so...ugg. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP<p>

* * *

><p>"So Mike, what was it that you needed?" John asked as he caught the boy in question in the hall outside the dormitories.<p>

"Oh nothing. Just wanted some help on a bit of homework. It can wait." Mike said awkwardly looking between John and Sherlock.

"If you need help, I've got time." John said kindly.

"Really? Because you looked busy." Mike quipped. John and Sherlock laughed.

"He can help you too. Probably better than i could." John smirked at Sherlock. They spent some time helping Mike with his homework before he left, leaving the two alone once more with not much time before they had to be off for their prank.

"How could you use my wand so easily?" Sherlock asked as he lay in John's bed. John was sitting on the end with his legs crossed.

"My easy going nature makes me compatible with every wand." John said smiling as he recalled getting his own wand. That was what the seller had told him before he found 'the one.'

"Easy going nature." Sherlock repeated. "It seems you and i are opposites." He laughed.

"Oh i wouldn't say that." John joined in the laughter.

"Why not?" Sherlock asked curiously as he sat up, watching the blond boy. John looked confused for a moment. Sherlock may have a tendency to be a stuck up prick but once his shell was broken he was a decent bloke. One John would like to get to know in every sense of the words.

"I think we should go." John said quietly as he hopped out of bed and over to the door. They made their way to the kitchens to find Greg waiting.

"Okay. You two ready?" He asked. They nodded and went into the hot room bustling with house elves. They all rushed over at the sight of John.

"Oh hello sirs." One said.

"Can we get you anything?" Another offered.

"Love the jumper John." One said tugging in John's pant leg.

"How's the limp?" One asked John.

"Is your room tidy enough?" Asked a dirty one.

"Hello. Yes my room is perfect thanks but i told you, i could clean it." John said.

"We know." They all said at once.

"Then why do you still do it?" John asked laughing.

"With your injuries." One said.

"We just couldn't let you do that." Another finished.

"We'd like two cream pies." Greg said, tiring of the chat.

"Please. If it isn't too much trouble." John added.

"Oh no trouble." One said as they all set off to work.

"None at all really." Another smiled.

"For John and his friends, anything." One added. Soon enough the three went back out into the hall, escaping the thick heat.

"What are we doing with these?" Sherlock asked.

"John here learned a charm we wanted to tryout." Greg said smirking as John set to work on the pies.

"I'm charming them to fly into Anderson and Donovan's face. No matter where they are. They'll be able to go through walls and people and everything until they get to their targets." John said grinning as the pies went off. Sherlock wondered why he and Greg had to be there for this.

"So, found yourself a girl?" Greg asked looking pointedly at John.

"Not exactly." John laughed as the three set out for their dorms.

"What? Didn't you read the book?" Greg asked.

"I didn't finish it." John said. "But i read most of it. Greg rolled his eyes.

"If you like blokes just say so and I'll stop bothering you." Greg said.

"I-" John faltered. "I like both." He said nervously. "But guys are usually easier to pick up. Girls travel in packs. Like wolves." John said earnestly. Greg laughed as he turned off to go to his dorms.

"Yeah, wolves." Greg laughed. "Gnight boys." He called over his shoulder. John looked around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"Well we might be out past curfew." John said smiling. Sherlock nodded in understanding. They managed to get back to hufflepuff dorms without getting caught. Sherlock flopped down on the bed dramatically. "You're a bit of a drama queen. You know that?" John asked.

"I've been called worse i suppose." Sherlock mumbled into the pillow. John sat next to the thin boy on the bed, allowing his hand to rest on his cool back.

"Why couldn't you go to your dorm? The Ravenclaws didn't like you?" John asked trying to sound gentle. Sherlock shrugged. "Want me to beat 'em up?" John asked grinning.

"They're not worth it." Sherlock mumbled. John nodded, still smiling. He began pulling Sherlock's robe off and Sherlock didn't stop him. Then off came the shoes and socks. Next, very carefully, John pulled off. Sherlock's shirt before rolling the boy over to appraise his bruised ribs. "Want me to beat up Anderson and Donnovan?" John asked as he brushed his thumb lightly over Sherlock's bruise.

"Not for that." Sherlock said. "But maybe for this." He said brushing his thumb against the bruise on John's face. Sherlock shook his head and flopped back down on the bed with his head buried in the pillow. John put his hand on Sherlock's now bare back.

"I'm glad no one saw this." John said as his hand began gently rubbing Sherlock's back.

"Hm?" Sherlock asked. It hurt more than a little to know John felt the need to hide them.

"Me pulling your clothes off in a darkened bed. People might talk." John laughed quietly.

"People do little else." Sherlock responded smirking.

"Unless of course you want to make it official." John offered as Sherlock rolled over to look at him.

"How's that?" Sherlock asked as John's hand gently ran along his thin flat stomach.

"Well, do you want to date me?" John asked gently. Sherlock nodded nervously. "Then we're dating. And you're my boyfriend." John said smiling as he pushed Sherlock back against the pillows.

"Can we...can we not..." Sherlock asked nervously. John looked confused.

"Not what?" John asked, not moving his hand from where it was resting against Sherlock's bare chest.

"Um...shag." Sherlock said awkwardly. John laughed.

"I wasn't going to shag you. I was going to snog you." John said. Sherlock looked up at John and seemed to relax. "But if you don't want to snog we don't have to." John said sitting back and reaching to get his book.

"I didn't say that." Sherlock said as he took John's face in his hands and kissed him firmly on the lips. John faltered for a moment until he slipped his arms around Sherlock's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Sherlock's legs wrapped around John's waist and his arms around his neck. John brushed his tongue against the tight line of Sherlock's lips and Sherlock pulled back, breathing heavily. John licked his lips nervously.

"I should read..." John said trying to sound casual.

"I've never kissed a boy before." Sherlock said awkwardly.

"Kiss many girls?" John asked trying to regain his breath.

"Just one." Sherlock said wrinkling his nose. "She had small lips." Sherlock commented. John laughed, flopping back against the bed laughing.

"Was i better than Thin-Lips?" John asked when his laughter finally subsided.

"Much." Sherlock nodded. John smiled proudly. "I'm tired." Sherlock said as he untangled himself from John and got under the covers.

"Gnight." John said smiling as he got out his book. Just as he was about to open it Sherlock's hands were on him. Pulling off his clothes with an ease that made him seem an expert. When John was as underdressed as Sherlock, he was pulled under the covers and made to big spoon Sherlock.

"Goodnight John." Sherlock mumbled as his hand found John's and their fingers laced themselves together.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

When John woke up he felt his face burn. His morning wood was pressing itself firmly into Sherlock's bum. "Good morning to you too." Sherlock mumbled.

"Umglr." John made an awkward throaty noise before he hopped out of bed, apologizing as he went to the shower, his body protesting the cool morning air and begging him to return to his nice warm bed and to Sherlock. John stood under the warm water for a while, just letting it calm his nerves.

When they were both ready to start the day they headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Sherlock decided it would be the best benefit for him to sit with Ravenclaw so he left John's side to venture out into the new world of Hogwarts. John went and sat with his rowdy bunch of team members. It was finally Friday and everyone was excited. Sherlock was instantly flocked by a group of girls, wanting to know all the dirt on the new meat. Classes went by at a crawl but by the end of the day they were finally free for the weekend. John was going to sit with Sherlock at dinner but there was no room around the now popular boy. Not an inch of space between him and his fan girls. John had wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend but he supposed he would just have to share. He sat with his friends but made sure he was within eavesdropping distance.

"So...we're having a party tonight at my house. You should so totally come." Gushed a particularly busty hufflepuff girl who was practically lying in Sherlock's lap. Sherlock was silent. "Everyone who's anyone is going to be there. Even a bunch of slytherins." She said.

"What about the quidditch game?" He asked.

"Oh no one's going to that except the losers who aren't going to my party." She said enthusiastically.

"I might need someone to take me..." Sherlock said at last. John felt his heart break. He'd invited Sherlock to the game. He supposed he just didn't want to be in John's company anymore. John said nothing as he left the great hall, not having eaten anything. He went outside and found the equipment. He got his broom and shot off into the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

By the time John brought his broom back the school had emptied more than half its students. Everyone else was preparing for the game. John went to his room and looked in the mirror. He was smiling. He'd been smiling since Sherlock had agreed to go to the party. It was what he did when he was beyond mad. It was a cold murderous smile that said he was not happy at all. He changed from his uniform before heading off to watch the game. He hated himself for scanning the crowd in hopes of Sherlock's face. Of course, he wasn't there. John felt his mood worsen as he sat, alone, in the cold, in the dark, and watched the game with the rest of the losers.

By the time the game ended, John was so tired of human beings he wanted to run into the forbidden forest and live there for the rest of his life. Instead, he went back to his dorm, and found Sherlock waiting for him outside the door. John said nothing, just shoved past him and slammed the door behind himself.

He stood in his room; his teammates were out, as usual. He wanted to break something. Wanted to scream and hit things and cry and punch someone in the bloody face. Instead he forced himself to stop shaking and went back down to where Sherlock was waiting. "John I-" Sherlock began before John interrupted.

"No." John snapped. "Go to your own dorm." John said quietly.

"But John I-" Sherlock tried again.

"Go Sherlock." John snarled through his smile.

"I don't know the password. Or where it is." Sherlock shouted.

"That's not my problem." John said sounding calm despite his smile.

"What did I do John?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing." John snapped. Sherlock had done nothing to even try in this 'relationship.'

"Then what's wrong?" Sherlock asked moving closer to John. John moved back, evading Sherlock's advance.

"Maybe you can talk to one of those new friends of yours. Your following. I'm sure they can help you." John said as he turned to go back into hufflepuff dorm. Sherlock grabbed John's arm and John snapped back, punching Sherlock in the face for good measure. The Ravenclaw stagger back, but didn't let go of John's arm. "Get off." John snarled.

"Please don't leave me alone." Sherlock murmured.

"Get off me Sherlock." John tried to shake Sherlock off but he just clung onto his arm harder. After a moment John sighed and put his arms around Sherlock, hugging the taller boy against his chest. "You need to go." John said gently. Sherlock was silent, hugging John back, no indication he was letting go. "It's your own damn fault." John said with a small chuckle.

"Tell me what I did?" Sherlock mumbled as he buried his face in the crook of John's shoulder, where his neck and shoulder met.

"I asked you to go with me to the game but you ditched me to go to that stupid party." John said.

"I left once I got there." Sherlock said defensively as his arms tightened around John's waist.

"That's not the problem Sherlock. You ditched me." John said tiredly as his arms fell gently around Sherlock's neck.

"How can I make it up to you?" Sherlock asked.

"I think you should just go." John said as he began kissing Sherlock's neck.

"I'm going to make it up to you." Sherlock declared before he pulled back. He waited until John went back into the Hufflepuff common room before rushing off. He got to the kitchens and to the house elves.

"Hello sir." Said one in a small voice.

"John's friend." One shouted gleefully.

"Yes yes." Sherlock said trying to calm them. "I have a question." They fell quiet. "What kinds of things does John like?" Sherlock asked.

"He likes jam." One announced.

"And jumpers." Another added.

"Dogs." One said.

"Quidditch." Shouted another.

"To eat." Sherlock clarified although the other things were good ideas too...for another time.

"Jam." One said.

"On toast." Another added.

"And coffee." Said another.

"Can I have one order of that?" Sherlock asked. They nodded eagerly and set off to work. It was done in seconds and presented to him. He said thanks and rushed off to Hufflepuff. He'd paid attention this time so he remembered the password and once he'd slipped inside he was pleased to find no one. It was empty. All the students were either at the party, celebrating the quidditch game or in bed. Sherlock strode over to John's door and pushed it open. He looked inside to find John sitting on his bed reading. Sherlock walked over to John and presented him with his offering. John looked up from his book with a confused expression.

"And this is...?" John asked.

"Toast. And jam. And coffee." Sherlock said smiling proudly.

"Oh...just what I want...breakfast at..." John looked at the clock. "One in the morning."

"Why not? It's coffee. It'll help you stay awake." Sherlock said smiling as he held out the plate of toast with jam and the mug of coffee.

"No thanks." John said sourly. Sherlock huffed and put them on John's bedside table.

"Ok...how about..." Sherlock was trying to remember the other things the house elves said John liked... How was he supposed to get a puppy at one am? Jumpers...John was shirtless currently and Sherlock really couldn't bring himself to change that. That only left quidditch. "How about I go to your game tomorrow." Sherlock said at last.

"I don't have a game tomorrow." John said as he flipped to the next page in his book.

"Today." Sherlock corrected. He didn't consider it today because he was still in Saturday. John sighed and put his book down before looking up at Sherlock.

"Why are you so desperate for us to be friends again?" John asked.

"I don't have friends." Sherlock spat the word like it was scum. John's eyes glazed over and he nodded.

"I think it's time you go." John said as he picked up his book again.

"No John. I don't have friends. Just one." Sherlock said. "One who is brave and kind and good. Someone who is the best person I've ever met. Someone who makes me a better person." Sherlock said earnestly. John rolled his eyes.

"You're a bloody rotten friend." John said not looking up from his book.

"No one's ever wanted to be my friend before. So I don't have a lot of practice." Sherlock said as he hesitantly moved to climb into bed next to John. John sighed heavily and moved over so Sherlock could fit. "So...are we back together?" Sherlock asked warily.

"We never officially broke up." John responded. "But you're still an ass."

"But I'm your ass...wait." Sherlock laughed. John soon joined him in the laughter. "You should sleep. You've got a big game today." Sherlock said after their laughter died down. John shrugged.

"I guess." He said as he snuggled down under the covers with Sherlock cuddled up next to him. He looked at the clock one last time before his eyes slid shut. 1:56


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

John woke promptly and hurried to dress before he rushed out to the pitch. His team was waiting; they'd decided to get there early for some last minute practice. He, as the team captain, led them onto the soft grass and then they shot off into the sky. They practiced hard before going back to get something to eat before the game. John was last to leave, feeling that he should put all the equipment back. By the time he left he was sure he'd not get a chance to eat anything. He looked up to see Sherlock standing by the door with a black eye. "What happened to you?" John asked as he inspected Sherlock's face carefully. He'd always wanted to be a doctor.

"I woke up and you weren't there so I went to get something to eat. I heard Anderson and Donovan talking about how Hufflepuff was going to lose so I used a jelly legs jinx on Anderson and I turned Donovan's hair rainbow." Sherlock smirked. "And they hit me." Sherlock said sobering.

"I'm gunna kill em." John snarled.

"You may not have to." Sherlock smirked. "Your team...they weren't too keen on letting them get away with it so..." Sherlock nodded to the door and John pushed it open. Sparks were flying. Things were being smashed. It was total chaos. Hexes and jinxes were flying every direction. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had entered the fight so it was everyone against the Slytherin house.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock

John ended up with a black eye but nothing much else from the fight. His limp was also worse. He'd ordered Sherlock not to visit him in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was angry he'd messed up his knee, angry about his eye, and angry he'd stopped eating again.

"I just haven't been hungry." John said casually.

"It's not about hungry. You need to eat. We've been through this before." She said angrily.

"Yes and I wasn't hungry then either." John said. He looked in the mirror at himself as he changed his shirt. His stomach had already gone through the bloat and was now just caving in on itself. He didn't look completely anorexic yet but his ribs were prominent.

"If you don't start eating I'm going to track you down every day and force food into you like we did last time." She huffed. "Come see me in a week. If you haven't gains some wait by then..." She shook her head and walked away as he did the last few buttons on his shirt. John took one last look at the too big shirt that bunched around him and folded in on pants were too long and he'd folded the ends up but that just made him look shorter. He sighed as he left the hospital wing. By the time he got to his dorm Sherlock had been waiting for him for about an hour and a half.

"Are you okay? What did she say?" Sherlock asked standing up from where he'd been sitting surrounded by homework.

"I'm fine. I just have to go back in a week." John said as he perched on the end of his bed. Sherlock hurried to sit next to him.

"And your knee? You've been limping worse than ever." Sherlock asked.

"Just go easy on it." John said as he put an arm around Sherlock's shoulders. Sherlock nodded and put his head on John's shoulder. "Homework?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's dull." He said. "So...I know the nurse said rest and all but I was going out to the forest to look for something. Wanna come?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh god yes." John grinned so off they set and when they'd had a grand adventure in the forest they looked a bit worse for wear but had come out all together not too bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

John sat on his bed and smiled as his teammates came into the dorm they shared. There were muttered Hey's and casual nods tossed carelessly in his general direction. They'd changed the rules, made them stricter. They had to be in bed, their own bed, by 10 on weekdays. John knew his buddies would be upset so he stayed quiet.

"The nerve these professors have." Growled Lock the keeper as he dumped his stuff on his bed and huffed in indignation.

"I heard it was Minerva." Whispered Skeet the seeker.

"Just jealous someone else's getting more action than her." Huffed Kurt the chaser.

"Like she gets any at all." Laughed Skeet.

"You don't know what she hides in that bun." Lock quipped.

"It's so tight if she tried to hide anything in it it'd pop right back out!" Snorted Kurt. There were nods and laughter.

"But still...Emmy's such a nice cuddle bunny." Said Kurt in a small voice as he looked distastefully at his empty bed.

"And Jane always keeps me so warm." Lock frowned.

"And Sara makes sure I get up on time." Sighed Skeet.

"What about you Watson? You ever find a...friend?" Lock asked turning to study John who was the only one who hadn't said anything the whole time.

"Yeah." John mumbled wistfully. "Not what you're thinking though." He added quickly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked curiously.

"She's actually a he." John said awkwardly.

"Finally!" Kurt clapped excitedly. "I knew you played for that team man!" He said grinning. "Cough it up Lock!" He said turning to Lock who was looking angry.

"Wait so you're okay with me dating a bloke?" John asked.

"Oh yeah sure." Skeet said casually. "So long as you stay in your own bed tonight." He added laughing.

"Yeah we don't care." Kurt smiled as he grabbed Lock in a headlock. "And...well I get paid for you being gay and all." He added. "I have THE BEST gaydar EVER!" He cheered.

"I'm not actually gay. I'm bisexual." John corrected.

"Ha! Not completely gay!" Lock said shoving Kurt off him. "So it's a tie and we keep our money."

"Damn it!" Kurt huffed. John laughed; glad his friends had taken it so well.

"But I'll miss him tonight. He liked to cuddle and I kept him warm and woke him up in the morning." John mumbled.

"Which he is he?" Lock asked.

"Sherlock." John said. The other three nodded, pretending they knew who that was. "Transfer kid in Ravenclaw." John clarified.

"Oooooooooh." They all said in unison finally understanding the kid they were talking about.

"He's a bit girly." Lock muttered.

"He's a bloke." Kurt growled.

"What does Greg say about it?" Skeet asked.

"He still wants me to finish reading the book but he's ok with it." John smiled.

"I think we should talk to Mr. Sherlock." Lock said with a manic smile. John groaned.

"About?" Skeet asked.

"Watson obviously." Kurt hissed.

"Tell him we approve but if he breaks John's heart we'll find him and break every bone in his skinny little body." Lock said grinning. The other two nodded and John both laughed and sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

"So...how the shagging?" Kurt asked.

"You can't just ask that!" Hissed Lock.

"Do you give it to him up the butt or does he give it to you? Or is it more kinky?" Skeet asked conspiratorially.

"We haven't yet." John admitted. The three gasped.

"Does he know about your anorexia problems?" Lock asked changing the subject to something more serious. It was John's private matters so, naturally, the whole school knew. John shook his head no.

"You need to tell him." Kurt concluded.

"And then shag." Skeet grinned before being hut upside the head by Lock.

"You need to tell him about your anorexia but the sex is up to them." Lock growled shooting a glare at Skeet.

"But how do I tell him? Just like, oh, hey, the sky is very grey today. Sometimes I go for weeks without eating. I think it might rain." John grumbled.

"Just tell him." Lock said before the three climbed into bed. John frowned as he contemplated all the things that could go wrong. Sometimes he just wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. And that's what he dreamt about that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Harry Potter or anything else for that matter.

John looked around nervously. He had Lock, Skeet, and Kurt flanking him. Soon enough he found the mop top of dark hair sitting alone in the great hall. The four sat around their little Ravenclaw who looked up calmly, not fazed by the new faces, and intimidating bodies. "Hey Sherlock." John smiled awkwardly.

"So should we start this?" Lock asked looking at John.

"Sure." John said sighing.

"Well ya see, we're fine with you two...doing whatever..." Kurt said.

"But if you break John's heart we'll break every bone you've got." Skeet growled.

"So have fun kids." Lock grinned. "And now, John, you had something to tell the good little Mr. Sherlock. Did you not?" Lock looked pointedly at John.

"Yeah..." John trailed off.

"Is it about John's anorexia? Or his insomnia? Or the way he never takes care of his injured knee or shoulder?" Sherlock offered.

"Anorexia." John said while the other three asked "Insomnia?" In unison.

"It's when a person doesn't sleep or sleeps very little." Sherlock said in a 'duh' voice.

"Damn John." Lock said.

"Well...he knows." Skeet said. Kurt nodded and the three left, their directive having been completed.

"You should take better care of yourself John." Sherlock said as he returned to the book he was reading.

"It's not like I spend my time contemplating how to undermine my body." John growled.

"You're running on no sleep, no food, and no care. You're going to kill yourself." Sherlock said looking up at John. He pushed a plate of toast with jam on it towards his boyfriend. "Please John. Eat? For me?" Sherlock asked batting his big blue eyes. John frowned; he could get what he wanted from anyone. But, as the thought occurred to him, he became aware of the toast rising to his lips.

He could have anything he wanted...and he chose John. Even if he was an obnoxious brat, he was John's obnoxious brat.

The End


End file.
